


Innocent

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: "An innocent in love?!"Josephine reacts to Leliana's interference, and the possibility that the Inquisitor may actually care for her.





	Innocent

"An innocent in love?!"

Josephine paced again across the Inquisitor's floor, running her hands through her hair. The news of Leliana's meddling was not well received.

"I don't think she meant anything bad by it," Evelyn responded. "She's rather protective of you." _If the knife against my throat didn't show that_ , she stopped herself from adding.

"It is not her place! I am... quite capable of understanding our association."

"And what is our association, Josephine?" the Inquisitor asked.

"I've... I've never thought your attentions were overly romantic, Inquisitor, I assure you."

Evelyn sighed. "I knew I should have tried harder."

"...my lady?" Josephine asked.

"Perhaps I should have sent flowers? Composed a ballad?"

Josephine stood facing the Inquisitor, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Evelyn rose from her seat on the couch, slowly crossing towards her.

"Josephine, I care deeply for you, truly."

Josephine lifted a hand to her chest. "But we have not even known each other long..."

Evelyn huffed out a laugh. "Josephine, we've spent many months working closely together. You are... amazing, in every way. I don't think I could have not become quite taken with you."

"Such words..." Josephine drifted off as the Evelyn walked closer still. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice told her to object, to tell this woman, their _leader_ , that such a thing would be impossible, that they could not be together.

"I would very much like to kiss you."

_Oh._ The voice was quickly silenced.

"That... that would be very agreeable," she replied, eyes drifting shut as the Inquisitor leaned closer.

The press of lips against her own was unlike anything she had ever felt. She had of course kissed before, many times with both men and women. But this... Evelyn's lips were both soft and strong. Tender but fire. Josephine felt as though her legs would give out from under her. She placed her hands at Evelyn's shoulders, leaning further into the kiss. She felt the other woman's hands rest at her hips and could not help but lift her foot up behind her.

The two parted far too soon for her liking, foreheads resting against each other. She opened her eyes, staring at the fierce eyes in front of her. She had often looked at Evelyn's eyes, but this close she could see the flecks of brown among the green. She knew then that these eyes would haunt her dreams.

The idea was exhilarating.

"Should I still write that ballad?" The Inquisitor smiled.

"Oh, you," Josephine swatted the woman's shoulder, earning a laugh from them both. "Perhaps I should thank Leliana, though I am certain this was not her intention."

"Can you do it while I'm on expedition? I don't need her to know I went straight to your office after our little chat."

Josephine laughed. "I suppose I can wait," she stated and leaned back towards Evelyn's lips. "But only if you kiss me again."

Evelyn chuckled as she let her lips brush Josephine's. "I suppose I can accept that offer."


End file.
